


Justice

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Blind Joe Series [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blindness, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren faces the judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

The judge cleared his throat and the courtroom fell silent.

"Please stand, Mr. Alton. I have read the report by your social worker and taking into account your young age and especially the statement made by your victim on your behalf, I am sentencing you to a period of no more than six months in custody followed by five years probation."

Warren swallowed heavily as his foster parents left without a word. He fought back tears at being abandoned. Ignoring the guards, Joe pulled him into a hug.

"We'll be here when you get out, Warren," he promised. "Stay safe."


End file.
